To fly without wings
by kolachess
Summary: It had always been Mika caring for him, protecting him, sacrificing for him. The mantra of, 'If only I were stronger' had stayed with him ever since that day. Now he was. YuuMika.


**Notes:** Hey there! Here I am, writing yet again amidst busy schoolwork, to contribute more fic to a small fandom (I have a thing for small fandoms lately). I've read the manga, so obviously there will be spoilers for that. However, since this is a hypothetical-situation kind of thing, you may or may not know what's made up and what's canon so… have at it if you're alright with that!

Oh and - this is working under the pretense that Mikaela doesn't drink blood from humans only due to the fact that he detests the act rather than... well I don't want to spoil things.

I watched Owari no Seraph and then was instantly suckered in by Mikaela and Yuichirou. This ship is all of my guilty pleasures combined into the Titanic. Mika is my little woobie, and so my story will tend to reflect that. So… angst, fluff, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Warning:** Contains spoilers for the manga! Nothing major though (the kind of spoiler you wouldn't really be able to pick out/understand unless you actually were aware of what happened). At least, in my opinion. Also, unbetaed. Mistakes are all mine and are welcome to be pointed out to me.

* * *

"_We__ are each of us __angels__ with only __one wing__, and __we__ can only fly by embracing one another."_

_\- Luciano De Crescenzo_

o-o-o

**To fly with no wings**

o-o-o

This was what he remembered—playful and kind eyes, gentle smile that sometimes turned teasing, a never-ending spring of optimism and impossible source of strength that protected and sheltered them against all the negative and desolate odds that assaulted them, and the pure and selfless ability to sacrifice so much that it hurt to watch.

This was what he remembered—blood, dotting the pristine hall like some twisted form of abstract art; the bodies of his family, the one he'd finally come to call home after years of isolation and loathing, littering the grand marble floor unmoving; and Mika—brave, strong, resilient, beautiful and selfless Mika with the cheer of a thousand suns—staring at him horrified, then desperate, and finally satisfied as Yuu finally ran. Till the very end, Mika was strong and caring only about Yuu when he himself grew weaker and weaker, and his smile, though strained, held through for Yuu.

This was what he remembered…

…and it tore at him that it was not what he was seeing before him.

"..._What did you do to him?_" Yuu hissed at his commanding officer, who merely held his gaze unperturbed. "You bastard commander…" he seethed while seizing the taller man's lapels, forcing him down to his level. "…what the _fuck_ did you do to Mika?" his voice echoing down the hallways of the open chamber.

"Nothing. He's gained no damage that hadn't been done prior to him being brought in here, boy. And I'll kindly remind you not to be so violent towards your superior," Guren responded with a half-smile.

"You've been _starving_ him. He _needs_ blood to heal, and you're starving him!" Yuu accused hatefully, eyes dancing wildly with a maelstrom of anger, frustration and hurt. "He can't help that he's a vampire! He didn't _choose_ to be, and you're punishing him for it, you fucking bastard!" he screamed, throat beginning to feel hollow and eyes starting to sting. But before he could get another word in, he was flipped around and slammed against the thick glass of the cell. A hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him painfully against the wall and causing him to choke.

"You idiot. That's _exactly _the kind of words the top brass only needs to hear by hearsay to have you and your pretty little boyfriend locked up, experimented on and turned into monsters worse than vampires, humans or demons," Guren leveled a steady glare at his subordinate.

"…fuck…off…" Yuu croaked through his crushed windpipe while attempting to loosen the other's grip, which only tightened in response. "Ngh—!"

"_Are you listening_?" the Moon Demon Company commander spoke sternly, his demeanor suddenly transforming into that of an officer befitting his rank. "Hyakuya Yuichiro. Vampire-sympathizer—"

"Fuck you! I'm not—I _hate_—!" Yuu spat out, infuriated.

"Oh? Then what do you call your actions to save the enemy, a _vampire_, over the lives of your _human_ comrades?" Guren narrowed his eyes at the boy struggling in his grasp. "Traitor. Coward. _Livestock-whore_." The older man drove in each of those insults like a nail, burning and painful. Expecting a strong backlash, he braced himself for the punch or kick that might come his way. Surprisingly, not only did none come, his subordinate simply fell completely silent, ceasing his struggling. Guren frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior, loosening his hold on the other, and was about to say something more when the boy spoke.

"…I know. I get it. I just…" he managed, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He ducked under the other man's gaze, not wanting to make eye contact. He wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to prevent his voice from wavering, so he bit his lips and willed the tears swimming in his vision to fall silently. _If only I was stronger, _he thought, _if only I was smarter, so Mika wouldn't have to suffer… _Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed atop his head reassuringly, startling Yuu out of his thoughts.

"I know," came the tired voice of his superior, his tone no longer harsh and criticizing but instead understanding and compassionate. "I understand," he stated again for emphasis, a little surprised, but pleased by the boy's display of maturity. _He's grown, _Guren noted.

Yuu shook his head slightly, then admitted in a low quiet voice, "I would be willing to take on all those labels if only—" But a hand on his mouth prevented him from speaking further, and the lazy visage of the older man came into view as the other knelt down before him.

"I meant it," Guren emphasized, holding up a finger for effect, "when I said those kind of words can get you two killed or worse. Anyone might be listening. I can only do so much against the will of the clans. If they catch wind of Mikaela's relation to you and come to realize that not only did the two of you come from the Hyakuya orphanage…if they realize not only what that means, but also the fact that they can leverage you two against each other…"

Yuu stiffened at the thought of the next head of the Hiiragi clan, the man with cold red eyes, even _glancing_ at Mika. _I would kill him_, he promised silently to himself, resolve made in the clearest state his mind has been in since they first captured and brought Mika back. However, the message did ring with him, and he knew better than to voice his thoughts to Guren.

"Whatever hell you're wishing to raise now, forget it. Just focus on laying low and keeping your nose out of trouble, off their radar, and that's your best bet to protecting your vampire friend over there," Guren warned sternly, azure eyes searching for a confirmation that his words were heeded. After a second or two of being ignored, he sighed and stood up, stretching his back and cocking his head. He walked over to his bag on a table nearby and pulled out a pouch. "Here," he called out to Yuu before tossing the item in his direction. "You can thank your current family," he commented while shooting the boy a lazy smile. "I'll leave you to it then," he said while walking over to the door of the cell and unlocking it with a key. "Just remember that dinner is in three hours. Don't give anyone an excuse to come looking for you," he cautioned with one final warning before leaving the key on the table and leaving the room, letting the door fall close behind him.

After the echo of the door creaking shut died out, Yuu clutched the precious pouch of blood tightly against his chest, snatched up the keys from the table and dashed to the cell door. He swallowed, then slowly opened the door and stepped inside. His throat seized up and heart dropped at the state of the other boy. Thick ugly chains—no doubt cursed—wound their way around pale exposed wrists, which had started to chafe and bleed from where they connected. The weakened vampire was curled up on his side, scratches and injuries scattered across his torso and limbs, peeking out from behind blood-soaked tatters that at one point had been his clothes, their healing progress inhibited both by lack of blood and by the curses present in the cell.

Yuu clenched his fists sharply once at the rush of anger, then forced the tension to recede to allow him to concentrate on more pressing matters at hand. He approached the prone figure of his friend and knelt down by his side. "…Mika?" he asked softly, brushing a hand gently against the other's face, tucking a few lackluster strands of blond behind his ear, but froze upon seeing and feeling the pointed tip of the ear, a keen reminder of what his friend had become. Frowning and cursing himself for letting that deter him for even a second, Yuu refused to concern himself with it any further, not while there were other things to be worrying about.

"Mika?" he tried again, giving the other a gentle nudge. When no immediate response came, a rush of panic overwhelmed him, sending him into a frenzy. What if Mika had died? Horrified, he pressed two fingers to the other's jugular, mind too in disarray to realize right away the weak but steady heartbeat. After he did though, he sighed in relief and worked on un-cuffing the blond.

After two sharp clicks, the cuffs broke free and Yuu winced at the messy state that was Mika's wrists—hues of blues and blacks accompanied by skin rubbed raw and blood encircled his wrists. He gingerly removed the cuffs, careful not to irritate them further, and slowly unwound the chains from Mika's arms.

"…Yuu…?" a soft croak came from below him.

Yuu's eyes widened, and he immediately focused in on his friend's face, an expression of concern pulling over. "Mika? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" He stared anxiously as a few seconds passed without any response, but Mika was clearly conscious, albeit groggy and dazed. Dull blue eyes slowly focused just enough on the figure above, and Mika managed to pull out a weak smile.

"Yuu…" he rasped, throat scratchy from days of misuse, parched of water or blood or both. He reached up shakily, eager to touch the other's face, to feel his friend's skin beneath his fingers.

Yuu caught the hand, wary about touching the other's wrist, and, understanding the other boy's desires, brings it up to his own cheek. He planted a small kiss upon the other's palm and squeezed Mika's hand. "You're okay," he promised, determination and protectiveness flaring up in brilliant emerald eyes.

Mika closed his eyes, allowing the gesture of warmth to flood him. It has been so long, so unbearably long since he'd been able to relax like this—emotionally, that was—despite the physical pain his entire body was engulfed in. He frowned as he tried to recall what had happened prior to his falling unconscious. Some part of his mind was nagging at him, feebly straining to tell him something important. But it was so nice… such a nice feeling to submerge himself in, knowing Yuu was by his side. It had been his goal, ever since finding out the other boy was alive, to save him and have him by his side, the two of them, against all odds.

Yes, he had saved him at last…

Sapphire eyes flew open in a startling panic. _No_, Mika thought frantically as the color began to drain from an already colorless face. _I didn't save him_, he reminded himself, desperately trying to piece together the events that had happened before.

"Mika?" Yuu's worried voice seemed distant, drowned out against the monsoon of thoughts and alarms battering his mind. He didn't save him. He'd been _captured_. By the same humans that he'd been trying to save Yuu from. And now the humans had them both. And fuck, how could he have been so stupid and pathetic. How was he ever going to save the two of them now. He was weak, so weak, weak, weak and needed blood to replenish his strength. He needed blood, but Krul Teppes was so far away. Yuu was so close. No! He needed blood to gain strength to _save_ Yuu. Blood, he needed blood. Blood was what every cell in his body was screaming for, blood to heal his various wounds and blood to give him energy. Blood, blood, blood. His entire head was pounding with desire and every part of him itched to latch onto the first human he could get his hands on and just _drink_. But he'd managed to resist all these years, even with that stupid Ferid's taunting and teasing and all the others tormenting him for it. He'd managed to resist and he wasn't bound to fail now, drinking from Yuu of all people. He wouldn't, but the call of the pounding of blood was so strong, so alluring—

"That bastard Guren, I'll kill him for doing this to you. Fuck, Mika, open your mouth," Yuu instructed hurriedly, his voice coming in like static through a wavering radio frequency to Mika. The sound of something ripping hit his ears, and he felt a firm but gentle hand at his jaw.

"No!" came the desperate shout as Mika tossed and turned, attempting to get away from Yuu. _I can't_, he willed the other to hear him mentally. He refused to drink from the other boy, even if it was offered willingly. He would _not_. He'd rather die than treat his friend as livestock. His jaws ached from the intensity with which he was clenching them, knowing that if he didn't, his fangs would bare themselves and latch straight onto the closest source of blood.

"Mika, idiot!" Yuu shouted at him, trying to get a hold of the thrashing boy. _He's going to hurt himself at this rate, _he thought anxiously. "You have to drink!"

Another furious shake of the head with jaws clenched painfully and eyes shut tightly against the pounding desire and pain. Beads of sweat were forming on the blonde's forehead and a feverish shake began to take hold of him, and yet he refused to budge.

"Fuck… I'm not asking you to drink from me, you selfish bastard!" Yuu finally screamed, guessing the reasons behind Mika's stubborn refusal of the blood. "My friends offered this up to you, so you better not let their contribution go to waste!"

Although this did manage to falter Mika's struggling, feverish eyes blearily finding emerald ones momentarily, the vampire still shook his head weakly.

"…_please_, Mika…" the raven-haired boy resorted to begging. "…I know you don't want to, but you have to. You'll _die_. And I won't—I can't let that happen. I _can't_ do this again. Don't do this to me. I know I've always been selfish. And you've given up so much. But I'm willing to be selfish again and ask you… _please_…" his voice was shaking, and he fisted the fabric of Mika's tattered cloak desperately, as if it were his last lifeline.

After a few moments of silence, during which tears of frustration pooled in sapphire eyes, Mika finally desisted his struggle, forcing tears to fall down the sides of his eyes upon blinking. _You really are an idiot_, he told himself. _How are you supposed to save Yuu when you're dead? Yuu's right. You're a selfish prick_. With that thought finished, he resigned himself to his new decision and gave the smallest of nods to illustrate his consent.

The tension in his friend's body noticeably receded, causing the other's shoulders to slump in relief. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry, Mika. And thank you," he spoke softly, and held up the pouch for Mika to take himself, which the latter did.

He didn't tear through the pouch and lose himself to the lust like he was afraid he would. The blood came like a godsend, instantaneously soothing every one of his weary and frayed nerves, whisking away the pounding headache inside his head. He did think of nothing but the blood for a few seconds, but it wasn't as bad as the times where he'd starved himself till he was able to drink Krul's blood again, even if the circumstances were worse. He was marginally aware of parts of his skin stitching back together, the worst of his wounds starting to heal, sluggishly, but healing nonetheless. A single pouch of blood would not be enough to heal him completely, but at least it'd put him out of any immediate danger of dying.

When the last of the pouch was sucked dry, he fought both the mental impulse to throw it all back up and physical impulse to seek out even more. After a few minutes of combating the buzzing going around in his head, Mika made an attempt to sit up.

"Easy," Yuu chided softly, one strong arm winding behind Mika's back to support him. As the other began to gain bearing of his surroundings and glance around the cell, Yuu looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry… I tried to make that bastard Guren put you in a healing chamber or my room or a bed of some sort but… he kept saying how dangerous that'd be… even though you were unconscious and _dying_ at the time…"

Mika's eyes narrowed. _Guren_, he tried to put a name to a face, and the image of the commanding officer flashed before his mind. _He's not the type of man that would be afraid of me_, he thought curiously. _Then… ah_. But before he could savor his realization, he was tackled into a fierce hug.

"I'm glad you're alive, Mika," Yuu's voice was swaddled by the cloak covering Mika's shoulder, but Mika understood him nonetheless.

He smiled the first genuine smile he'd had in four years and touched the arms wrapped around the front of his chest. "We're okay," he said, echoing Yuu's promise from earlier. When the tight hold didn't abate like he thought it would, he inquired gently, "Yuu?"

"…just a bit longer," he murmured against the other's nape. _I will protect you from now on, Mika. I won't leave you again. I won't let you be hurt or sacrifice anymore_, he swore.

His hardened resolve spread through to every fiber of his being, and the change even drew a response from Ashuramaru.

_I won't let you be hurt. _

_Not by humans or vampires alike._

_I won't._

_~End_

* * *

**End Notes: **I'm not sure if I will keep this as a one-shot or continue further on (depends partially on how much time I have really), but I do have some ideas should I continue. Eh, the ending was a little more cheesy than I would have liked, but oh well.

As you can probably tell now, I'm quite partial to Mika's suffering, so have amped it up and did a little fluff/comfort for him. Actually, although I don't really intend to write any adult scenes involving the two (and don't really care too much about reading about that either), if I had to choose, I'd see Mika as the bottom. This is probably because I love seeing role reversals happen—the less immature/younger/weaker of the two growing up to be stronger/more protective of the other. Plus, Mika deserves some care and loving, just look at that smile! And also, he's such a pretty-boy. Someone has to protect him from the creepy vampire nobles. Also is the fact that the way Mika gave up his blood to get food for his family was eerily similar to an act of prostitution… and Yuu was obviously upset at learning what had happened. I can totally see him in the present timeline, upon realizing what Mika went through, to be all protective and possessive.

Anyways, I may or may not be alone in my sentiments, but this is just my preference. Hope you enjoyed reading it regardless of your preference! Reviews are love.


End file.
